Fallen Angel
by 28VioletsOfTwilight
Summary: Edward is a fallen angel,banned from heaven for the sin of lust. Now as a fallen angel he can seduce any mind he can read. He is eternally lonely,and he wants love.He sets his eyes on Bella,a potential angel whom was supposed to die but he prevented it.


Summary: Edward Cullen is a fallen angel, banned from heaven for the sin of lust. Now as a fallen angel he can read minds and seduce any mind he can read. He is an eternally lonely man, and he wants a love so he won't be alone. He sets his eyes on Bella, a potential angel whom was supposed to die but Edward prevented it. Can this fallen man get his angel?

**Chicago: 1950's **

_The harsh wind met his lazy body more colder than the hard brick wall he pushed the silly red head up against. His breath tasted like vodka, his tongue diluted in its sour taste. She didn't mind, because her taste was much the same. His hands roamed her curves and her lips peeled away from his momentarily. Her lips were swollen and plump. They were even sore a little. He must be very hungry tonight, the girl noted. His eyes glared with anger. "Did I tell you to stop?" He demanded roughly, his breath blowing in her face. The girl looked slightly frightened at his animalistic state, but she quickly recovered. She realised he only wants the one thing she's going to give to him anyway. Soon their mouths were attached again. It wasn't the girl in particular that caught his appetite, it was the pleasure of touch. To actually feel something selfish and hot and pleasurable. It's the wildest feeling he's had for years! It was out of bounds, forbidden, unthinkable! And he liked it. _

_They were now at her house. His panting blew strands of her curls behind her shoulders as he lay on top of her, a hard mask of determination on his face. Screw the rules, he decided. He just needed to feel, to know that his existence was real and that his desires were still heavy in his heart. He wanted something for himself for a change. He wanted to be selfish. Oh what a pretty word it seems to him now. _

_And now that the once heated room of lust and sweat is cold in its spring morning, he knows he's in trouble. A lot of trouble. For he had broken the rules. _

**Forks, Washington: Present day**

The soaking wet streets of Forks are dark and Smokey with thick fog in its winter's breath. Street lights are on, spotlights dotted on random street corners, but the majority of the land tonight is stone dead under jet black skies. In a solo alley, behind some bar you could probably not pronounce the name of, is a famished man cornering his prey. "The names Skyler, sweetheart" He introduces himself as if he is formally addressing himself in at a posh buffet. The tall blonde, pale and shivering, presses her back to the mucky alley walls. She had met this man once before, but he told her his name was Liam. Her eyes never leave his, her body locked like she is on shutdown.

"Why can't I move?" She gasps. Skyler chuckles, the sound of his leather clothes pulling off goes straight through the blonde, making her stomach turn. He raises his right hand where he reveals a long slice through the middle. He tilts his head and wiggles his fingers slowly. Creepily. "You have a cut on your hand too, huh?" He asks, already knowing the answer. She frowns. "Yeah, when we met..._before_. You cut me" She accused. "I thought it was a nail scratch or something. What has that got to do with this?" "We shoot hands" He smirks. "We both were bleeding" Suddenly he lifts his palm to his face and licks it, pauses, and then lets his hand fall to his side. "Taste that? Our bloods bonded. That means I can play you like a puppet doll, sweetheart" He says in a smug tone. The blonde narrows her eyes and curls her fists. "Stop this!" She begs. "You're talking crazy talk! You're an escaped Looney or something!" She yells. Skyler marches forward, yet he still wears a pleasant smile. "Don't worry, girl. I'll make it _last_" He promises. She furiously shakes her head, but her body in useless. _I'm going to die. Oh god I'm going to die_! He grabs her chin roughly and pulls her close, his forehead resting on hers. "You know what else I can do?" He asks breathlessly. "My friends used to say I sucked the life out of everything. That I was _no fun_. Guess what, sweetheart? Now I can do that...literally." And with that he crushes his lips to hers. Suddenly, her face already pale starts to turn a ghostly blue. Her body is limp in his clawing hands, scratching at her highly attractive figure. He moans, surges of life soaking him head to toe. It wouldn't be long now.

* * *

"Hey!" A voice calls from the gap leading out to the open streets. The man parts from the blonde whom just bends backwards in his arms, breathless. The brunette standing their looks in horror. "What the hell have you done to her?" She demands. "Go home, pretty girl" He growls. "Shouldn't be out alone at this time" He hisses, irritated. The girl steps forward. "Leave the girl alone. Please. Whatever you're doing, I'm sure you don't want to do this" She pleads. Skyler cocks his eye brows. "Oh don't I? I'm pretty much enjoying it, thanks. Now leave" He orders, turning to finish the blonde off. He catches the sound of running footsteps too late for a weight throws itself on top of his shoulders, making his drop the still blonde to the floor. The girl points her can of pepper spray upside down and unleashes it in his eyes. He cries in agony, throwing his body around. The brunette screams as she is thrust against the alley wall. She feels her back in agony. "You bitch!" He groans, stumbling over to her bruised body. "Say goodnight, whore" He spits. The brunette's eyes light up, looking over Skyer's shoulder. The brunette shivers when she seems a large pipe strike her attackers head.

"Goodnight whore" The deep male voice mutters down at the ugly body. The brunette crawls over to the blonde, feeling her neck for a pulse. "She's alive!" She exclaims. "Please! Help me! We need to get her to a hospital!" She cries. The males moves away from the shadows and appears in the little bridge of light coming off from the street light not far from the alley. Her breath catches, and she smiles pleasantly at her saviour. "Thank you" She speaks softly. "But we really need to get her to a hospital" She insists. The male smiles. "You're quite an angel aren't you?" He asks. The girl frowns and laughs dryly. "Me? Oh no. I'm...no I'm not anything. I'm no one" She shakes her head. "Can you help me lift her up? You look..." Her eyes trace his god carved body. "Strong" She gulps. "Sure" He grins, obviously aware of her inspection. He sweeps the blondes body in his arms and turns to the brunette. "Stay close to me, we don't want anything happening to you either" He orders softly. She nods and they walk to where there is light. "I have a car" He explains. "It's not far" "Thank god" She sighs, looking down at the blondes helpless face. "I really hope she'll be ok. God what was he _doing_ to her?" "What were _you_ doing alone out here?" "Heading to a bookstore" She replies simply. "I passed the alley and heard a struggle. I thought I could help" "On your own? Against a grown man?" He asks in disbelief. They were on a path walk now, where a shiny silver Volvo was in sight. "Was I going to turn my back on a potential murder? I think not. I was going to trip him after the pepper spray. Then get her out of there. I guess I didn't think it through" She admits. "Good thing I was there then?" He asks. She smiles. "Good thing you were there" She agrees. He gently lays the blonde in the backseat of his car and turns to the brunette. "Do you want a ride home?" "I'd like to go to the hospital with her please. Could you give me a ride home after, though?" "I'll bring you back safe" He promises.

In the hospital the blonde stirs, her eyes slowly blinking to adjust to some unnaturally bright light. "Am I dead?" She groans. "No. Thank god" A voice giggles. The blonde strains to look up. Soon the face of the voice appears closer, so she doesn't have to strain.

This brunette has creamy pale skin, bold, deep chocolate eyes that match the depth of her full locks of brown hair that goes beyond her shoulders. She wears a warm smile with a concerned gaze captured in her eyes. "Are you an angel?" The blonde mumbles. The brunette laughs. "I wish" She grins. "How are you feeling?" The blonde sits up on her own, gazing around her. "How did I get here?" She asks. "And who are you?" She points at the girl. "Oh sorry. I'm Bella. Bella Swan. That guy out there" Bella points to the open blinds of a young and dazzling boy maybe 17 or 18 who is talking seriously with the doctor. "He's Edward Cullen" She smiles. "He saved my life. Yours too" "Wow" She blinks. "Well that's...sweet. I'm Rosalie. Rosalie Hale. Hm...I remember Skyler. The man. He...he said something about being bonded?" Rosalie sounded unsure. "He was sucking the life out of me" "The doctor said it seemed like you were on the bridge of death from an asma attack" Bella's eyes brim with tears but she quickly defends her unstained cheeks. Rosalie scoffs. "I don't have asma" "I'm sorry I couldn't save you myself" Bella exclaims after a moments silence, bowing her head. The blonde smiles warmly. "But you did. If you didn't arrive maybe I would have been dead before Edward came" She insists. "Bella?" "Yeah?" "Thank you" "You should really thank Edward. Oh wait, here he comes" They watch the door as Edward Cullen enters. His eyes land on Bella, but he hesitantly turns to Rosalie. "Are you better?" He asks politely. Rosalie nods. "Apparently it's all thanks to you. I guess this makes you my angel" "Oh" Edward laughs. "I'm no angel" His eyes lean over to Bella, a troublesome smile playing on his lips. "Trust me"

Why did Bella Swan get the feeling she would be seeing a lot more of this Edward Cullen?

**I hope you guys liked it! I know it sort of moved fast but this isn't the story and I'm sort of impatient. **

**Edward: Review or I bite you!**

**Me: Dude, we want people to review, if you promise them ****that ****we'll be staring at a big fat zero at the top of the screen. **

**Edward: Review or I get Mike Newton to bite you.**

**Me: That is just sick. SICK SICK SICK! Edward Anthony Masen Cullen go to my room!**

**Edward:....What?....**

**You heard the sparkle boy, Review!**

**Edward: Call me sparkle boy...one more time...**


End file.
